My Cat Frey
by ShinyEevee87
Summary: Frey finds a spell that turns her into a cat. It's a funny fanfic. I got bored.


**I came up with this story after having been bored to death by my history professor. It's supposed to be a ridiculous story about Frey turning into a cat. Review and tell me what you think of it. I own none of the characters or Rune Factory.**

Who knew the castle library had so much interesting stuff in it. It was a place where Frey could find solace away from the chaos of the town and her life. Not that she wasn't happy. Life in Selphia was the best to her, so many friends and lots of adventures for the acting princess. It was just that things could get a bit hectic, with the new addition of Leon to the town things had gotten much louder and chaotic and Frey often was the subject of conversation among the girls when being asked about potential love interests.

Frey sighed and opened up the dusty book she had found on the shelf. It was old and leather bound with a red color. It had peeked her interest when she was searching through the shelves. She was flipping through the pages and realized that she couldn't read what was written. Frey sighed, disappointed that she couldn't read the book but as she went to close it a loose piece of paper fell out.

"What's this?" Frey asked herself as she picked up the paper. "There's something written. Hey, I can read this!" Frey read what was written on the paper and was consumed by a brilliant flash of light. Within moments the light was gone and so was the paper.

"Weird." Frey said and then she began to notice something was wrong. Her eyesight was now level with the bottom of the door. She looked up and saw the shelves towering over her. She felt unusually hot even for summertime and out of the corner of her eyes she thought she saw something move behind her. She looked down and where she expected to see feet she saw paws covered in light green fur, same color as her hair. "What?" Frey yelled. She ran out of the library and noticed she was running on all fours to the pond in the fields. Frey looked into the pond and instead of her face staring back at her she saw a cats face staring back at her with the same eyes and fur colored the same as her hair.

"How did this happen?" Frey wailed at the top of her lungs as she realized she has been turned into a cat. "I need to find Venti." Frey said dashing off into the castle. She had nearly reached Venti's room when Volkanon appeared from around a corner holding some towels.

"Volkanon, thank goodness. I need your help, it's me, Frey." She said. Volkanon looked down at her but all he could hear was the meowing of a cat.

"What are you doing in the castle little cat. You shouldn't be here." He picked her up and carried her to the castle.

"But Volkanon." She tried to say but he had already put her outside and closed the door. Frey sighed. "I don't think he can understand me. I have to find someone who can." I ran to the west part of the town hoping to find someone to help. Bado was out of the question and a cat in the clinic was probably not a good idea. That's when I saw Forte leaving her home in full armor.

"Forte!" Frey called as she rushed up to her. Forte looked down at her as Frey got up on her hind legs and put her paws on her leg. "Forte, it's Frey!"

"What an adorable kitty!" Forte giggled like a child. She picked Frey up and held her. Her touch was surprisingly gentle as she stroked Frey from tip to tail. Frey would have been lying if she said she didn't enjoy the feeling.

"Hel-lo," came a happy call. It was Xiao Pai. "What an adorable kitty, yes." Xiao said. Not her too, Frey thought. "You look so adorable cooing over it."

"I was doing no such thing." Forte said feeling flustered. "The cat came up to me and I thought I might try to find its owner."

"That is a good idea, yes." Xiao smiled. "Perhaps it belongs to someone at the inn. Maybe I should take it." Forte handed Frey to Xiao who carried her to the inn. Frey struggle against Xiao's hold trying to get free to no avail. Of course no one at the inn had lost their cat or knew who the cat belonged to which made Frey want to roll her eyes, of course no one had lost their cat because she wasn't a cat. "Poor kitty." Xiao said. "I'll get you some milk to drink." As soon as she left Frey took the opportunity to run out the door and judging by the loud noise it would be a while before she even got that milk.

Frey made her way to the eastern part of Selphia and stopped at the restaurant. The smell wafting from the restaurant made her realize just how hungry she was. She contemplated going in for a moment.

"Ooh, a kitty." The noise made Frey jump as she turned to see who it was. It was Porcoline. "A little kitty that reminds me of my dear friend and soon to be sweethart Frey. Here kitty."

"Nononono!" Frey yelled as she ran down the street and into the bushes. She jumped onto a window ledge before finally allowing herself a break. Porcoline was the last person she wanted help from. "Where am I now?" She said to herself. She looked inside and saw Arthur working at his desk. So she had ended up at Arthur's office. If anyone could help her it was him. She jumped down from the ledge and proceeded to jump on his desk, scattering the papers he was working on.

"Oh dear." Arthur said as he stared at the mess the cat had just made. "Silly cat." He gently stroked her head.

"Arthur, it's me Frey!" She cried desperately nudging his hand. "Some kind of magic turned me into a cat."

"You're certainly a vocal kitty." He smiled and stroked her ears. Frey sighed, it was no use he couldn't understand her either. Frey jumped down from his desk and then out the window by using the ledge. Frey began to feel like she would be stuck this way forever. She looked up and found that she had wandered into the general store. Doug was working today but as usual for him he was sleeping at the counter. A thought popped into Frey's mind and she couldn't help but want to mess with him. She carefully walked around behind and jumped on the counter next to his head. He was still sleeping but not for long. Frey jumped on the dwarf's back and very loudly said, "Wake up!" He jerked awake and fell off the stool he was sitting on.

"Stupid cat!" Doug yelled as she ran out the door and Dylas came in. Frey had a feeling that they'd get in a fight because Dylas saw her do that to him. Frey couldn't help but laugh to herself, it certainly lightened up her mood.

Frey walked by Margaret's house and heard her talking with Dolce. Frey jumped on to her window ledge to hear what they were saying.

"Have you seen Frey?" Dolce asked.

"I haven't seen her all day." Margaret said. "That's unusual."

"That is weird, I've been sensing her presence but I cannot find her." Dolce said. "I sense her right now."

"I'm right here!" Frey cried but they didn't hear her. She jumped down and made her way to wait by the door when she was grabbed yet again.

"Yay! Kitty!" Amber said twirling around while holding her. Amber was nothing but energy and part of the reason Frey needed a break.

"Put me down!" She cried. "I'm getting dizzy!" She struggled against Amber's crushing hug but was unable to get away. Amber walked back towards the flower shop and Illuminata was standing outside.

"What are you doing?" Amber hummed.

"Apparently no one has seen Frey all day. It's a case!" She said. Frey felt Amber's grip loosen and seized her chance to wriggle free and run off. Frey didn't know what to do. She had visited nearly everyone in town and no one had a clue who she was and they couldn't understand her. She ended up back at the castle staring at the doors hoping that they would open so she could at least sleep in her bed. A loud noise made Frey jump. She turned around wither tail puffed out and her back arched. It was a large black dog with its teeth bared.

"Grrrrr." It growled.

"N-nice doggy." Frey said as she backed away slowly. The dog barked viciously and Frey took off running with it at her heels. Frey began to pant as the dog continued its relentless chasing of her. She turned her head around to see how far behind her it was.

Splash.

Frey landed in the stream that ran next to the clinic. As a cat she couldn't swim but a light appeared beneath the water and Frey appeared at the surface. Her hands gripped the brick lining the stream and pulled herself out. She collapsed on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. The dog left when Frey had gone into the water. She looked down at her body and saw her clothes. She lifted her hand and saw that it was no longer a paw but a human hand.

"Yes!" Frey jumped up. "I'm me again." Not even her soaking wet clothes could ruin her mood as she raced back to the castle. She met Vishnal outside the castle.

"Frey!" He called rushing to her side. "Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you." His face betrayed the panic he felt.

"I'm sorry." Frey smiled. "I was…taking a break from being me, so to speak. I'm so sorry I worried you."

"I am just glad to see you. I think we've been bothering you too much so it's understandable that you'd want some time for yourself."

"You're always so understanding Vishnal. Thank you." Frey said. "If you wouldn't mind helping me clean up the library. I'm afraid I've made a bit of a mess."

"I would be honored." Frey and Vishnal went to the library to clean up the mess of books she made. As Frey was cleaning she saw the piece of paper that had the spell on it. She was about to go grab it when Vishnal picked it up.

"Vishnal, no!" Frey yelled as he started reading. A flash of light appeared and Vishnal vanished. "Not again." Frey groaned.


End file.
